Cold Love (A Jelsa fanfic) CANCELLED
by vicusai
Summary: After almost a year after running away from Arendelle, Elsa took the responsibility of being queen, yet she feels a strange emptiness...Until she meets the man that changed her life...Jack Frost. CANCELLED
1. Prologue: Birthday preperations

_**I do not own any of the characters! They are from Frozen and RotG**_

Cold Love (Jelsa fanfiction)

Prologue: Birthday preperations

It was another cold morning. Elsa woke up, feeling alittle bit ill (like se usually does on Mondays). She looked all over her room, eye-searching for her dressing-gown. She saw something blue with little snowflakes covering it. Thats what I'm looking for, she thought to herself. Elsa got up, slipped her feet into her slippers and walked over to her warm and soft dressing-gown. As she was putting it on, she glanced at her calendar. It was the 21st of November. Elsa knew that that date ment something, but she was too tired to think. As she walked out of her room, she realized that someone was jumping up and down around the hall.

"Who's there?" She murmured.

"Elsa! Finally, you're awake!" It was Anna. Her beloved sister Anna, but Elsa didn't want to talk to her right now. She wanted to go downstairs, eat breakfast, get dressed and start working. She just wanted to have a normal day, but Anna didn't let her.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa! Do you know what day it is today!?" Anna shouted. Elsa shrugged. She really wasn't in the mood.

"It's your birthday!"

"What?" Elsa jumped up when she heard the news. She forgot all about her birthday and the ball that she was going to have today. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Elsa ran into the bathroom and Anna followed her there.

"Um..Because you were asleep? I didn't want to wake you..." Anna said. Elsa went into the bathroom and locked herself in there. She turned on the hot-water tap and started to strip.

"Well, you should've woke me! Do you know what time it is?" Elsa asked. Anna looked at the clock that was hanging in the hall.

"It's half past eight. You've got plenty of time, Elsa!" she said.

"OUCH!" there was a loud shout coming from the bathroom.

"Elsa!? Are you alright?" Anna asked. She was very nervous. Anna loved spending her time with her sister, especially on her birthday.

"Yeah, I'm fine...It's just that the waters to hot...It'll cool down in a minute."

"What dress are you going to wear for the ball?" Anna was very excited. She couldn't celebrate Elsa's last birthday last year, because Elsa was afraid of her powers...But now, everything was about to change...That's what Anna thought. After half an hour, Elsa came out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her head and she was wrapped in her dressing-gown.

"Ready to go pick out your dress?" Anna smiled. She loved to pick out dresses for diffrent occasions.

"Okay, but I'd rather pick out the dress alone.." Elsa murmured the last part, hoping that Anna wouldn't hear it, but she did. Anna's smile turned into a frown. Elsa hated to see Anna being sad, but she also didn't like her picking out a dress for her.

"Oh...Okay...Bye.." Anna went to her room.

"I'm sorry" Elsa whispered. She went into her room, took off her dressing-gown and the towel and started to look through her dressed. I don't have any nice ones, she thought to herself. Then, she thought of an idea.

"Why don't I make my own dress?" she whispered to herself. With her powers, Elsa started to form a light blue dress on her body. It was slightly diffrent from the one she had on at her ice palace. Oh how she missed the feeling of freedom. Everyday she'd wake up with a slight frown on her face thinking about dancing in the icy ballroom, singing on the snowflake-themed balcony...Suddenly, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Hey Elsa..You ready yet?" It was her little sister. She had a sad tone in her voice. She was probably crying, Elsa thought to herself.

"I'll be down in a minute. I just need to do my hair." Elsa walked up to her mirror, took her brush and she gently combed through her wet hair. After 15 minutes, Elsa went down stairs.

"Wow...You look beautiful!" Anna ran to Elsa and hugged her tight.

"T-t-thank you...A-Anna..But you're squeezing a-alittle too t-tight" Anna let go of her sister.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! Kristoff is going to be at the ball, you know, right?" Elsa wasn't a big fan of Kristoff, but she knew that Anna loved him, so she nodded politely.

"Okay! Lets start with the preperations then!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and they ran into the kitchen together, giggling and smiling.

_**Hey guys! I hoped you liked my prologue of my new fanfic! I would just like to point out that, this is my first fanfic and English isn't my mother language, so excuse me if there are any grammar mistakes. Okay, so in the next chapters, I will be writing as Elsa and not the narrator. I thought that it would be fun to write as a character, so you can say the rest of the story will be in Elsa's P.O.V. Yeah, so again, I hoped you liked my prologue of "Cold Love". Can't wait to write again! Happy reading! ;3**_


	2. Chapter 1: The ball

_**Hey guys! As I said in the prologue, I will be writing the chapters as Elsa! Just saying so that there won't be any confusion!**_

Chapter 1: The ball

After tasting the delicious goods that the cooks made for the ball, Anna and I had an hour to do last preperations. Kristoff came alittle ealier than we expected, so Anna had to take care of him. I locked myself in my bedroom. I needed alittle time alone before greeting everyone at the ball. I looked through the window. Snow everywhere. The lake that was near the palace was frozen, children were having snowball fights...Oh..And theres Olaf with Sven, greeting and playing with the kids. I looked at the clock that was hanging above my bed. Five past seven, I thought to myself. I had fifty-five minutes before the guests come. I sat down on my bed. It has been almost a year since I ran away. Oh, how I miss the feeling of freedom! But, to be honest, I feel alot more comfortable being near my sister. I love her so much, but sometimes she's a real pain. Eight past seven...Fifty-two more minutes to go. I heared a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said. Kristoff, Sven and Anna entered my room.

"Good evening, your Highness." Kristoff bowed. I blushed.

"Kristoff! I told you that you can call me Elsa! And stop bowing!" I looked at them. Both of them were holding something behind their backs. Then, Anna started to sing a song I haven't heared in a long while.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Queen Elsa! Happy birthday to you!_" Kristoff and Sven sang along, then, out of the blue, Olaf jumped into the room and sang again. A tear dropped from my cheek. I was so happy, I wasn't excpecting this _at all! _

"We have some gifts for you!" Anna giggled.

"And cake!" Kristoff added.

"I love cake!" Olaf started jumping up and down. Suddenly, one of the best bakers in Arendelle came in with a chocolate cake in his hands.

"Chocolate! I love chocolate!" I licked my lips in delight.

"Happy birthday, your Majesty" said the baker "Would you like to cut the first piece, your Highness?" he asked. I nodded like a happy little child. The baker placed the cake on the small table in the middle of my room, took out a knife out of his apron and gave it to me.

"This looks delicious!" Anna said "I can't wait to try it out Mr. Bumble!" I believed that was the surname of the baker. I don't go out alot, but I heared that "Mr. Bumble's Bakery" is the best one in Arendelle. Same as the baker. I gave Anna, Kristoff and Olaf a piece.

"Would you like one too, Mr. Bumble?" I asked him politely.

"No thank you, my Lady. I'm on a special diet." He chuckled. I smiled. I loved it when people laugh, even though I might seem alittle harsh.

"This is delicious!" Kristoff turned to the old baker "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing my friend. This is a gift for the queen." I blushed. I guessed that Kristoff came up with the idea of telling Mr. Bumble to bake a cake especially for me.

I looked at the clock.

"It's 7:55 PM already!?" I dropped my plate. It smashed on the floor. I ran down stairs shouting:

"OPEN THE GATES!"

Suddenly, a huge crowd of people walked into the ball room. Anna was rushing downstairs.

"Excuse me, sorry, uh, excuse" she wiggled through the crowed. "I'm so sorry Elsa. I should've came with the suprise alittle earlier. We didn't even manage to give you the gifts!"

"It's alright Anna. The cake and the song were enough, anyways." I smiled. Anna smiled back.

"I placed them on your bed so you can open them later." Anna hugged me tight and I gladly accepted her hug.

"Thanks."

Suddenly a tall man with black hair approched.

"Good evening, M'lady. I am sir Daniel of Hasselhoff. It's a pleasure to meet the queen of Ice." He kissed my hand. I blushed a bit. He looked very handsom. He was wearing a white suit with a black tie. He looked like an ideal candidate for a husband.

"The pleasure is all mine." I started to flutter my eyelashes. He was so dreamy and sweet, that I wanted to kiss him right on his little cute nose.

After greeting every Duke, King and Prince that came to the ball, I asked Anna to take care of the guests while I open up the presents that were in my room. Of course, she accepted. I could tell that she was excited.

I walked into my room. There was a pile of gifts. My eyes started to shine.

"Anna! This is too much!" I whispered to myself. I unwrapped every single one of the presents. There was a notebook, a stack of milk chocolate, some pens and a book. The book was the one that made my eyes glitter the most. It was a book that I've been looking for in the past.

The story about Jack Frost.

_**Hey guys! It's me again. I hope you liked this chapter! I know it was really boring, but I promise you guys that in the next one will be alittle more interesting. Can't wait to write again! Happy reading! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Jack Frost

Chapter 2: Jack Frost

"The story about Jack Frost"

That was the title of the book..I turned it around. There was a snowflake on the back. I opened it on the first page. It was an image of Jack Frost. He was short, not so handsome, he had light blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a white suit with a blue tie..It didn't really look good on him. I looked out of the window.

I saw something, that I did not expect to see.

I dropped the book and ran over to the window. Someone was writing something...

_Hello your Majesty.._

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I stepped back. I thought that it was all a dream, a nightmare.

_You were just looking at my..."portrait"..._

Portrait? What portrait? Then I looked down at the book that was lying on the floor.

"Jack Frost?" I looked back at the window confused.

_Well done, your Highness._

"Show yourself! I've had enough of talking to myself!" I shouted.

_I can't._

"You can't? How come?"

_You don't believe in me. I'm actually standing right in front of you._

Yeah, right, I thought to myself. I was still thinking that this was just a dream. I tried pinching myself, but that didn't work out so well.

_Don't do that! You'll get a red mark on your arm!_

"What can I do to see you?"

_Just believe._

Just believe? What does that mean? I thought to myself. I closed my eyes.

"Believe. I believe in you, Jack Frost...Jack Frost.."

I opened my eyes.

There was a tall man standing in front of me. He was smiling.

"Jack Frost?" My eyes started to glitter. He didn't look simillar to the picture in the book. Actually, he looked totally diffrent. White hair, long, wooden staff, blue hoodie, no shoes, brown pants, very pale skin and frosty blue eyes.

Oh the eyes!

"Can you see me now?" he asked. I nodded, still astonished. I could feel that my mouth was wide open, but I couldn't stop staring at him.

Jack Frost took my hand and he gently pressed his lips onto it.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I could feel my cheeks burning. He turned to the book. He took it and stared at the picture that was on the front page.

"This doesn't look like me at all!" He shouted "And you can prove that." He turned to me. Jack started to chuckle. "You might want to close your mouth."

"Oh..Yeah...Sorry.." I blushed. How..Was it possible? Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter came into my room and made me believe in him...It was amazing...He was amazing. Jack flipped through the pages of the book.

"How..I..I thought that you were only a fairy-tale" I said. He glanced at me.

"Well...I'm not, and I can assure you that this is not a dream..." He closed the book and placed it on my bed. "By the way...Happy birthday" I glared at him.

"How did you know that it's my birthday?"

"Because I know everything" he chuckled.

"Can I touch you?" I just realized, that I was thinking out loud.

"Uhm...Why..?" he smiled. My cheeks flushed red. I couldn't believe I just said that.

"Uh..Nevermind..."

"No, no. Go ahead. Touch me. Prove that it isn't a dream." so I walked up to him, raised my hand...And I touched his cheek.

He was real, and this was no dream. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Elsa? Are you in here?"

"Anna! Come in!" I faced the door. Anna came in.

"I came to see, how you're doing with the gifts."

"They're wonderful. Especially the book." I smiled. She ran up to me and hugged me tight. Jack was standing behind us. I could feel him breathe. My sister let go of me and walked up to the table in the middle of the room. Jack was standing right in front of it, but she didn't notice him at all.

"Hey! Watch out!" I shouted. Anna walked passed Jack like if he was a ghost. My eyes widened. He shook his head.

"What is it, Elsa?" Anna turned to me, giving me a worried look. I looked at Jack, then back at my sister. How could she just walk through him!? I shook my head.

"Nothing...I thought I saw a pin on the floor..."

"Elsa..Is everything OK? You look a little sick.."

"I'm fine Anna." but I wasn't fine. I fainted. Right in front of my sister.

"ELSA!" That was the last thing I heared.

I saw a blue light...I looked at myself. I was wearing the same dress as I wore at my ice palace.

"What..?" I whispered to myself...I didn't know what was going on. I walked to the blue light. As I was getting closer, the light was getting bigger and bigger. When I reached it, I saw a portal. Of course I went through it...

I saw myself...Playing with Anna...Then I looked at the window. There was a figure sitting on the windowsill...But then suddenly the figure started to fade away. Everything started to fade away...

I woke up in my bed. I looked out the window. It was still dark. I looked at the clock hanging above my bed. It was half past three, but I was well rested and I didn't want to sleep anymore.

"Jack? Jack!" I looked around my room. "I knew it." I whispered to myself, but then a man landed on my balcony. I jumped up.

"Who's there?" I said, trying not to scream.

"Ha, it's just me..Jack Frost." he said, as he walked into my room. A wisp of cold air flew into my room. I shivered.

"Seems like little Elsa is starting to feel a little cold?" Jack smirked. I glared at him.

"That's _Queen_ Elsa for you." I said, crossing my arms.

"OK, so I guess you have to call me Mr. Frost then." He winked at me. How dare he? Well...To be honest, I kindda' liked it. He was so handsome...And his eyes...Oh his eyes!

"You better get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow...At least thats what I heared." Jack walked up to me.

"Please keep your distance, Mr. Frost." I smiled. He started to chuckle.

"OK..But, you need to rest. I have some important news for you, but I won't tell you know. It's a little to late for that, and the way you fainted right in front of me..." Jack stopped in the middle of his sentance. His smile turned into a frown. I didn't like his unhappy face, so I did as he told me to do, and I went back to sleep.

I was having the same dream...But this time, I was in the ball room, playing with my sister...

_**Hey guys! It's me again! I hope this chapter was a little more interesting...They finally met! Hurray! Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Can't wait to write again! Happy reading! C:**_


	4. Chapter 3: His cold hands

Chapter 3: His cold hands.

* * *

_"Anna! Wait!" I shouted. My little sister fell on the magic snow._

* * *

"NO!" I screamed. I woke up and realized I was in my bed. I looked through my window. It was still dark, but it wasn't too late.

"Good morning, your Highness." a velvet voice said from the back of my head. I turned around.

"Ahh!" I fell of the bed, pulling my bed sheets with me.

"Hey! It's cold in the mornings, ya' know?" the man shouted. I rubbed my eyes and I saw Jack lying in my bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!?" I jumped up. "You scared me!" I screamed in his face. Jack smirked.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"The thing that you said last night...Well..More like in the very early morning.." I was utterly confused. What was he talking about? The only thing I remember was when he told me to go back to sleep, but that was all.

"Listen, I don't have much time and-"

"It's six in the morning!" he interrupted. I look at the clock, then back at him.

"Still..That doesn't explain why you're in _my _bed." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, you asked me to lie down beside you on the bed so-"

"WHAT!? I did NOT ask you that! Plus, I do not ask, I demand..."

"Okay, queen, I'll get out of your bed..." Jack slipped off the bed turned back to me. He didn't have a shirt on, so I saw his six-pack. I blushed a bit. I've never seen such an amazing body like his. Jack chuckled.

"Like what you see, m'lady?"

"How dare you! Put on your hoodie!" I covered my face. It was probably flushing red. "I need to go to the bathroom.." I said, as I rushed out of the room. I slamed the door behind me and ran to the bathroom. I looked at my face. I had bags under my eyes, my hair was messed up and my face was red like a tomato. I splashed some cold water on my face and rubbed it with soap.

* * *

After a while I finally went out of the bathroom. Jack was standing in front of the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to check up on you.." I saw him blush a bit. I tried not to giggle, but I couldn't hold it in.

"Why?"

"Many reasons." he said and pushed me away from the bathroom door. He was looking for something.

"Jack! What are you doing?" I pulled him back. He blushed a bit more, but then he stopped.

"Go get dressed and meet me in the ball room." he flew up to the ceiling and down the stairs.

"What? Why do I ha-"

"Just do as I say!" for the first time in my life, someone demanded me to do something. _'It's probably urgent' _I thought to myself, so I rushed back to my room.

* * *

I looked everywhere for a good dress, but every one of them were dirty or had little holes. I searched the right shelf and left one too. The only thing that wasn't dirty or had spots was my pink sweater, blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I sighed. _'Is this really the only thing that I have?'_ I thought to myself. I knew that I could simply just make a dress out of my powers, but I got a little bored. They were always the same colour and the same design! I slipped off my dressing-gown and started to put on the casual clothes.

* * *

I ran downstairs, my hair tied up in a messy braid and with barley any make-up on. When I got downstairs, there was no sign of Jack Frost. I looked all around me. The maids weren't even in there!

"Jack? Jack! Where are you!?" I shouted. Then a mysterious figure showed up, but it wasn't Jack Frost, it was someone taller. He was fluffy and had weird boomerang things.

It was a bunny!

* * *

"G-day you're Highness." he said bowing. I screamed and ran as fast as I could, but then I bumped into someone. I felt cold hands wrap around me. I shivered. I saw Jack's face above my head. I pushed him away.

"How dare you!" I shouted.

"How dare you scream and run away from my friend?" he smirked. I turned around. The big fluffy bunny was standing right in front of me.

"Bunnymund!"

"Jack.." Jack wrapped his arms around the big bunny. I was so suprised. The bunny-Bunnymund pushed him away.

"Elsa, this is Bunnymund, Bunnymund this is Elsa, queen of Arendelle." Jack introduced us.

"You're Highness." the bunny bowed again. I was still shivering.

"I'm sorry for such a reaction earlier on.." I said.

"Wait, Jack..How does she see me?" the bunny turned to his friend. Jack chuckled.

"A nice cuppa' tea." he said. I started at Jack.

"You gave me some kind of poison!?" I screamed. He chuckled a bit more, but when he saw my expression, he said calmly.

"It was no poison..I needed to give it to you or I wouldn't be able to explain what's going on.."

"What's going on..?" I said. I was still shivering. Jack's cold hands gave me some kind of efect to never stop clicking my teeth.

"Come with me and you'll see for yourself" said the bunny.

"No! Bunnymund, I think it's better if I fly with her."

"FLY!?" I shouted. "I do NOT want to fly!"

"Too bad." Jack grabbed my hand and we started to fly off in the air. When we flew out of the window, one of his cold hands wrapped around my back, and the other one was wrapped around my legs. He held me princess-style.

* * *

It was amazing...Seeing Arendelle in a bird's eye view.

It was more amazing with Jack around.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I know this wasn't my best chapter, and there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes, but honestly, I didn't have any ideas for this chapter + I finished writing this chapter this morning when I just woke up, so yeaaaaahhh...Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait to write again! Happy reading! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

_Chapter 4: Memories_

* * *

We were flying higher and higher. I could no longer see my beautiful kingdom. Jack was still holding me in his arms and Bunnymund was nowhere to be seen.

"Jack..Where are we flying off too?" I stared into his amazing eyes and he looked back.

"You'll see. It's a suprise." He smirked. A suprise. I normaly love suprises, but this was all going to fast.

I looked down and I saw a mountain covered in snow.

God, no!

Please! Not there! Somewhere else but not there!

I couldn't help but scream. Jack nearly dropped me, but I wouldn't let go.

"Elsa!? What's wrong?" He stopped flying for a moment. I was shivering in Jack's arms.

Memories. I hated them. They would always haunt me at night..

* * *

_*************************************JACK'S POV***************************************_

_'Alright! She's gonna love this suprise!' _I thought to myself. I was flying towards the Northen Mountain with Elsa wrapped in my arms. _'Take a left...Annnnddd...Were almost there'_. I was so confident that she'll be so happy...But I guess I was wrong.

A loud scream bounced through my ears. It was Elsa's voice.

"Elsa!? What's wrong?" But it was too late. She fainted in my arms. I decided that the safest thing to do was to land.

As we got closer to the ground, the air began to get colder and colder. I only felt a cold breeze, but Elsa began to shiver. I tried wrapping her tighter, but it didn't work. As my feet touched the ground, Elsa woke up. She looked all around, confused.

"Elsa? Are you alright? You fainted!" I said, putting her on her feet. Suddenly, there was a big thump.

Elsa was sitting on the cold snow. She wrapped her arms around herself as she started to weep. I tried to comfort her, but she didn't let me.

"Why did you bring me here!?" she snapped. Her face was covered in smudged make up and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I-I...I thought it'd be a nice suprise.." I uttered. She looked like she was about to strangle me.

"What? A suprise..? Don't you know I hate suprises!" she shouted. Her voice was shallow and mean. I looked towards the huge mountain that was about 2 kilometers away from us.

"I'm sorry..But we have to go" I said, grabbing her hand. She snatched it away and stood up.

Elsa looked at the mountain.

"I AM NOT. GOING. THERE!" she screamed, pointing at the destination we were supposed to reach 5 minutes ago.

"Why not?"

"I just...I just..." she stopped for a moment...

* * *

_** ************************************* BACK TO ELSA*************************************_

_Memories..._

I stood there, looking into thin air, remembering how I hurt my beloved sister...

_Oh Anna..._

I heared a sharp voice.

"Elsa? ELSA! Snap out of it!" it was a mans voice. A man that I met not too long ago...

_Jack Frost..._

Jack Frost. A man with magical, frosty blue eyes. His eyes. They were filled with hope and honesty. How could you not love them?

I suddenly felt someone shaking me.

"ELSA! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" Jack shouted. I looked up, into his eyes.

_'Oh Jack..Why do you have those amazing eyes?'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered. He stopped.

"You're..What?" he stared back into my eyes.

"I'm sorry...For everything"

"I don't understand...You haven't done anything..Why are you sorry?" Jack tightened his grip a little. I let out a little squeek, but he didn't let go.

"Jack, I've made so many bad decisions, and one of them was letting you take me here.." he widened his eyes. I felt that he suddenly let go of me.

"Elsa.."

"No, Jack. I'm going back." I started walking towards Arendelle. I knew that it was going to take me a long time before I get there, but I don't want to memorize the time I nearly became a murderer.

Suddenly, I felt my foot hit something hard, and I tripped, but I didn't fall. Jack was there to catch me. He wrapped his arms around me and started to fly. I was shocked, I didn't know what to do.

So I started kicking and screaming like a little child.

"TAKE ME HOME! TAKE ME HOME!" I wailed. I started to sob. I was so tired with all the excuses, with all the stupid thoughts of going back to the Ice Palace that was once my home.

* * *

My eyelids were so heavy...

I dozed off, cuddled into Jack's arms.

_I wonder what I'm going to dream of..._

* * *

_**BONJOUR! I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I had a lot of tests and stuff like that, but now since I'm on my summer holidays, I think I can update a lot more now. This wasn't my best chapter, but I wanted to get this in so you guys won't have to wait another month. :) Can't wait to write again! Happy reading! ;***_


	6. Chapter 5: The Ice Palace

_**Hi. Don't get mad, I know I haven't posted anything in three months, but that's because I never imangined my summer holidays to be this busy. But now I have a week left, and I'm gonna update SOONER. I promise.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Ice Palace

* * *

_**Elsa's Dream**_

_I was dancing around the ball room, back at my palace in Arendelle..._

_It was late at night, and there was a full moon, which made the room glitter._

_It was a magical experience._

_I was so happy..._

_Until..._

_A black figure creeped up behind me, but when I turned around, it was gone. I heared voices, bad voices that echoed in the room. I turned to all directions, but I only saw black figures. I suddenly started sinking into..._

_Black sand._

_But..._

_There was something...shining._

_A blue light._

_Suddenly, all of the black creatures turned into ice statues, and my savior came up to me._

_I didn't see clearly, but I could recognize that it was a man..._

_He pulled me out of the black trap and wrapped his arms around me._

_I suddenly felt that I was in the air, flying in his arms. My savior smashed the window and flew out with me in his arms._

_His touch was cold and frosty._

_Then I realized that my savior was..._

* * *

_**Back To Reality**_

"Jack Frost" I said.

I realized that I wasn't dreaming anymore and that I was wrapped in his arms.

"Yes?" a velvet voice coming from..above me. I opened my eyes, yet I had to shut my eyes again. The sun was shining right at us.

"My savior" I whispered. I just wanted to go back to sleep, see the end of my dream, but the moment I closed my eyes, memories started to flash back.

The bad memories.

I squealed and opened my eyes back open. Jack didn't stop flying, but he had a concered look on his face.

"You OK there?" he asked. I nodded. He looked down at me as he tried to form a smile, yet I knew that it was fake. I knew that I hurt his feelings earlier, but I didn't have the courage to apologize.

Out of the blue, I started to feel sick. Very sick.

"Jack...Land" I blurted out, not trying to open my mouth too much.

"We're nearly there, just hold on a bit longer" he whispered. I needed to hold my stomach tight. I felt strange pain and I had the urge to...vomit.

"Jack, please!" I begged. He sighed, but nodded. We started to land. The moment his bare feet met the ground, I wriggles out of his arms and stumbled behind a tree. I did what I needed to do and went back to Jack, my arms wrapped around my belly.

"Did you just...?" Jack asked. I guessed that he was looking for an apropriate word for this situation, but I knew what he was asking about. I nodded.

"I think we should hed on foot for now on, I think I have motion sickness" I winced at the pain. Jack nodded. He didn't look too happy...

We walked for another half hour, yet we still weren't at our destination and I still didn't know what was going on.

I stopped walking, and Jack stopped right after.

"You alright?" Jack broke the silence that held for the thirty minutes. I was still holding my belly, yet the pain wasn't so strong anymore.

"Jack...I'm sorry..." I blurted out. He looked down. I slowly started approching him, reaching my hand out to comfort him.

"I'm sorry too" he started to cry a bit.

"I should be the only one that's sorry here, mr Frost" I smiled at him. He lifted his head and smiled back. I placed both of my hands on his cheeks, whiping away his tears, yet a second later, I stepped away. Thankfully, Jack got my message.

"We should head on." He cleared his throat. I nodded and we carried on walking.

It seemed like days, but we got to the top of the mountain. Weirdly, Jack knew exactly where the stair case to (what used to be my home) the Ice Palace.

Before I could step on the icy stairs, I needed to take a few breaths. _'The past is the past. Forget it.' _I thought to myself, but it was impossible to forget.

Jack was half way up the stairs, but then he turned to see me, still standing at the bottom.

"Are you coming up?" Jack had to shout because of the distance between us. I stared at the first step. At first, I thought I couldn't go through this...

I dared to go up.

Jack waited for me upstairs. I rushed to him, but I tripped on the last step, falling into his arms.

"Falling for me?" He smirked. I wasn't in the mood, but he made me giggle a bit. I got out of his "embrace" and looked straight at the double door.

The snowflake pattern on it remaind the same as before: beautiful and diffrent. I didn't dare to go in first, so I pushed Jack. Thankfully, he understood, and opened the doors.

It was a whole new world inside. I thought I knew this place so well, yet when I walked in, it was like I just walked into a strange...prison.

* * *

_**Well, hi there. I know it's been a crazy long time since I wrote something, but as I said, my summer has been SOOOO CRAY CRAY. BUUUUUT! I thought of a really cool Jelsa AU, which I won't be posting until I finish this fic (or at least get half way through). I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a bore. Well, I need some sleep. I really can't wait to write again. ;) Happy Reading! :)**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Guardians

Chapter 6: The Guardians

_**Forgive me for not posting, everything will be explained in the A/N at the end of this chapter.**_

I stepped into the icy ball room. I was suprised, how it didn't melt. My ice was more powerful than I thought it was.

There was a sudden gust of wind coming from the door.

A man in a red suit, sitting in a red slay with two- what seemed like- yeti's. Bunnymund hopped in to the icy building while a fairy-bird flew in with hundred of small replicas of herself. I could feel my mouth being wide open. I looked over to Jack. He was leaning on his staff, smirking at me. I blushed, looking back to the unexpected visitors.

„Hello!" cheered the man, getting out of the slay. He had a thick russian accent. As he got out I realized he was bigger and more intimidating than I first saw him.

Bunnymund hopped over with the fairy-bird by his side.

„Oh my! You're even prettier than I though you were!" she flew over. „Mind if I look at your teeth?" she smiled. I peered over to Jack again. He mouthed to me that it's safe to say yes, but I wasn't too convinced.

„Uhm, I do mind a bit..." I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling uncomftarble in this situation.

„It's alright darling, just wanted to make sure they're clean." her smile got wider. I nodded, giving a scared smile, trying not to show my teeth.

All this seemed a bit too much for me. I started to loose control over what was happening. I knew that the russian man was speaking with his yeti's, the fairy-bird was flying all around me, Bunnymund was nowhere to be found, I felt completely lost in this chaos.

But then Jack stepped in.

„Hey, guys, maybe we should move a bit faster? I think her majesty wants to get back to her home." he shouted. Everybody stopped. Bunny popped out of nowhere, the fairy-bird and her little servants landed, and the red man calmed his yeti's down. I looked back at him as I mouthed 'Thank you'. He nodded back at me.

It wasn't long after I got introduced to everybody. I mostly just shook hands and smiled, trying not to talk to much. I was told that the red man's name was North and the fairy-bird's was Tooth. At first I didn't understand what was going on, why all this chaos and what I had anything to do with it. I was too shy to say anything, I was mostly trying to make a good impression by not asking any, what seemed like, stupid questions.

„When's Sandy gonna come?" Jack turned to North. He saw his serious expression.

„He's not coming." North stabbed his two gigantic daggers into the ground, causing it to shake a bit. I jumped back.

„What do you mean he isn't?" Jack looked confused. North glanced at me then at Tooth and then back at Jack.

„You see Jack, whilst you were gone, he attacked us. Sandy tried to defend everybody, but it was a complete failure."

„That's one of the reasons we called you here" Bunny stared at me. I looked down, checking if there's nothing wrong with my clothes.

„But what does she have to do with it?" Jack asked. North gave a big sigh.

„It is her who is next." Jack winced after he heared his big friend say those words. I looked at him, shocked, yet still confused about everything.

„But...my kingdom.." I whispered out, trying not to draw any attention. I didn't succeed. I felt eyes being drawn on me. I looked at everyone as tears started gathering up into my eyes. „Am I in danger?" I asked, not even thinking about hiding my emotions. North glanced at Jack. He could see a painful expression on his face. He looked back at me. Tears streamed down my face, yet I tried not to make a single sound.

„I am afraid so." North sighed. Jack couldn't handle it anymore. He stabbed his staff, deep into the ground, making it shake. He leaned his forehead on it, forcing the tears back. I didn't understand his actions or his emotions. I saw Tooth flying over to him, comforting him.

„We will protect your kingdom from the nightmares. In that time, you will be taught how to use your powers for battle. Jack will be your teacher." North slowly explained. I looked deep into his blue eyes. My eyes quickly broke the eye contact between us, making me stare into the ground.

„Can I go home?" I whispered. I felt North put his hand on my shoulder. He looked over to Jack, who was tearing up, but ready to face the challenge. He nodded, and Frost responded in the same way. He pulled out his staff and went over to me, pulling me into an embrace.

„Come on, I'll get you home." I felt my feet being lifted off the ground. We were flying again. Jack looked down and nodded at North again.

I pressed my face into his hoodie, weeping but slowly falling asleep.

_'Here we go again...'_

_**Hi. I know it's been a while, and as I promised, I'll explain. You see, the past few months have been extriemly hard for me. My father is gone for six months (I don't have a lot of contact with him, and we're really close), I have a lot of school work and I've been losing a lot of hope. I don't want to get to deep, but I thought about deleting this story, but after reading another fanfiction that I absolutley recommend you read (Ice Skates and Guitar Strings by ReyZel616) I decided that I'll write on. I hope that you can forgive me. I tried not to rush it in this chapter, and also I deleted the one before (A.K.A.: Warmth) and replaced it with this one. Anyways, I'll definatly try to post more since its the winter holidays now. Thanks for reading and again I'm terribly sorry. Bye. 3 **_


	8. Chapter 7: His Secret

**Chapter 7: His Secret**

I had that dream again...

_I was dancing around the ballroom, in my palace in Arendelle..._

_It was late at night, and there was a full moon, which made the room glitter._

_It was a magical experience._

_I was so happy..._

_Until..._

_'I knew this was coming..'_

_A black figure creeped up behind me, but when I turned around, it was gone. I heared voices, bad voices that echoed in the room. I turned to all directions, but I only saw black figures. I suddenly started sinking into..._

_Black sand._

_'It'll be alright, he'll rescue me, like last time.'_

_I waited and waited for him to come. I was sinking deeper, drowning in the small shards._

_'Where is he?!'_

_There was no sign of him. I started to scream, trying to pull myself out..._

_'This wasn't meant to happen!'_

_Instead of my savior, a shadow approached me._

_I tried backing away._

_Nothing. The sand was two strong._

_I suddenly felt his breath near my face._

_'It's just a shadow.'_

_It was a shadow until a familiar face that I've once seen before turned up._

„_Boo." _

_I screamed, drowning in the black pool of sand._

_His evil laughter made me get the chills up my spine._

_'But that doesn't matter now, it's the end. He'll be gone.'_

_I drowned._

I screamed, jumping out of bed, checking if I haven't been sucked into it. _'It was all just a nightmare, Elsa. Calm yourself down.' _I kept thinking to myself. I heared the door being burst open.

„Elsa! Are you alright? We heard you scream!" of course, it was Anna. My eyes started watering up, I ran up to her and hugged her tight. She accepted my bear hug and we stayed in the embrace for ten seconds before letting go.

„You weren't anywhere to be found yesterday! Me and Kristoff have been guarding your door, waiting for you to come back. Where were you anyways?!" she had a worried expresion on her face. A tear fell down my cheek.

„I wish I could tell you." I whispered. I went back to collapse on my bed. I place my head in my hands, I started to weep.

„Oh Elsa." Anna sighed. She gestured Kristoff to go.

I'm glad I got Anna. Without her, her loyalty, I would have been isolated forever. I wish I could thank her enough. She once said, that me being back is a price that I already payed. I remember I laughed at that.

„Are you sure?" Anna asked me for the fifth time.

„Yes, go. I'll manage on my own. Plus, it's your night. I remember you planned a date with Kristoff."

„Yeah..." she sighed.

„What's wrong?" I asked her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

„I have nothing to wear!" she whimpered. I knew that it wasn't that, but I played along, not messing with her business.

„What about that emerald dress I gave you on your birthday?" I sugested. She nodded cheerfully.

„Thanks, Elsa. I need to go prepare."

„It's alright." I smiled.

„But are you sure you'll be ok on your own?"

„Oh don't worry, I will." Anna rushed over to give me another bear hug. Not long after she zoomed out of my room, shouting at me 'Bye Elsa! I won't be gone for very long!'.

It was 11 o'clock. '_Anna still isn't back. She's probably having a good time with Kristoff.'_ But I kept thinking, what if she's not alright? I was already in bed, preparing myself to sleep, but then I heared a light tap on my window.

„Who's there?" I asked, covering half of my face.

„It's just me, Queeny." Jack shouted. „Care to open the door? It's pretty cold out." I was in my most elegant, lacy sleepwear, and honestly, I wasn't a big fan of sexy PJ's, but I got up, opened the door and quickly shut it before it got colder in my room. I saw Jack staring at my sleep attire.

„Eye's up here Frost." I joked around.

„Well, you shouldn't have worn something like that then." he smirked.

„What do you want, Frosty?" I asked him, going back under the covers. I saw him blushing.

„I came here to protect you."

„Jack, I have enough protection downstairs. I'll be fine."

„Well, you'll have a personal guard then."

„I don't need a body guard, Frost. I have my powers." I snickered. Jack chuckled. He places his staff on the edge of the wall.

„I'll still stay though." he collapsed down on one of the lounge chairs by the fire place. He kept staring at me.

„I know I'm a queen and all, but I don't like it when people stare." I sneered. He drew his eyes away from me. _'Is this the appropriate time?' _I asked myself. I couldn't figure it out, so I just said it, wanting it to pass.

„I thought you were gonna' be happy when North said I'm in danger and all." damn it, why did I blurt that out?

„Yeah, thanks for making me soulless, Queeny."

„I mean, you were quite emotional back there." Jack gazed into my eyes. I could see the beautiful frost in them glitter.

„You wouldn't understand." he simply said.

„Believe me, you don't know what I've been through."

„Actually, I do." he blurted out. I looked at him, confused yet strangly happy that someone doesn't judge me for my actions.

„Tell me more." I pleaded. Jack shook his head.

„I can't."

„Please."

„No." he looked at me. He got serious. Why couldn't he tell me? I kept thinking to myself.

„No isn't an answer, especially when you're talking to a queen." I smirked. I saw him smile a tiny bit, but he definatly tried to hide it. „Jack, please tell me." I kept on begging. We made deep eye contact.

„Fine. But you'll have to pay me back." he said.

„With what?"

„A date." I stared at him.

„I can't date."

„Fine, I won't tell you then." he kept on playing. I gave up. My curiosity was too strong to handle.

„Ok, I'll go on a date with you." I sighed. „Now, tell me."

_**Storytelling time.**_

„Remember, how you were young?" Jack came up to me and sat on the edge of my bed.

„Yeah. I was trapped in a kingdom of isolation. I don't wanna' go back there."

„Alright, remember, how you always looked down from your window, watching the children play together?"

„Oh, yes. I remember seeing them, playing with a tall boy with brown hair." I said, looking up to the ceiling. I looked back to Jack.

„I saw you then. I saw the ice on the windows. It was beautiful." he mumbled out.

„What?" I was utterly confused. He cringed, knowing that he'd have to keep telling on.

„I was that boy with brown hair.." he muttered. I looked at him, shocked.

„What about that girl!? Who nearly fell in the lake but the boy fell instead!?"

„I was...that boy."

Silence.

I could see tears falling down his cheeks.

„I was watching you throughout the years of your isolation, not only as Jack Frost, but also as Jack Overland. I remember how I always wanted to meet you, see you play, but all I saw was ice, you, and tears rolling down your cheeks."

I was speechless.

„Why didn't I see you?"

„You never believed." I got shocked after he spoke those words. Then I started to remember how he knew the way to my icy kingdom.

„Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

„I was afraid, Elsa."

„Of what?" I made him look me in the eyes.

„Of losing a percious girl like you." he muttered. I stared at him. I couldn't believe him, I wanted to shut him out, but I couldn't. I had a feeling for him that I couldn't explain.

„Frost..." I went closer to him. I made him wrap my arms around me, so that we could have a proper hug.

„Now since I told you, you need to keep your promise." he murmured softly into my ear.

„Alright, when are going then?" I whispered. Jack looked down and smiled.

„Now." His change of emotions was quite awkward, but I know what it feels like, having a secret on your chest.

„Alright." I chuckled. I tried wriggling out of his embrace, but he held me tight.

„Don't go. We have time."

„But you said now.."

„That doesn't mean you have to stop cuddling me..." he smirked. I gave him a light slap.

„Let me go, I have to prepare."

„Fine, just hurry up."

Our embrace ended. Was this the next step of our relationship? I always saw him as a friend...

Or did I?

_**I'm not too sure, but I think this is the longest chapter I wrote so far. I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't know what to do in the end, but I tried my best to think of something. I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, English isn't a language that I speak regulary. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update tomorrow or maybe the next day. Happy reading. :)**_


	9. Chapter 8: A Magical Destination

** Chapter 8: A Magical Destination**

The hot water stopped running as I got out of the shower. I dryed myself off and headed to my room. Jack was lying on the bed, his eyes were closed. _'He had a busy day..' _I thought to myself. I went over to my closet. At first, I couldn't manage to find a decent dress, but one caught my eye. I unhooked it from the hanger, instantly putting it on. My hair was wet, which caused my dress to get a little damp, but I didn't mind. I twirled in the dress. It was short, which made me feel quite uncomfortable, but I couldn't find a better one. I wanted to make a good impression, yet I still didn't know why it mattered to me so much. As I twirled around, the little shining diamonds sparkled in the mirror, they made the dark blue colour seem lighter. It was that feature that I loved about the dress. It was hard to get my hair into any hairdo. I tried drying it, but that became a faliure, so I decided I'd go with the 'All Natural' look. I brushed gently through my hair, parts of it were still damp, but I managed to hide them. I slipped on dark blue heels that matched the colour of my dress. They were a gift from Anna. Oh god. I forgot about her.

I rushed out my room, trying my best not to fall down and break my ancles. I wasn't quite used to such high heels.  
I saw Anna on the other side of the hallway.  
"Anna!" I shouted. She waved at me, I of course made hand gestures for her to come. Gladly, she understood.  
"Wow, Elsa! You look amazing!" Anna gasped. I blushed.  
„Anna, I must leave for a couple of hours."  
„Where are you going?"  
„I don't really know yet." I mumbled out. My sister examined me. I heard her squeal.  
„Elsa! You're going on a date!" she squealed. I felt my face turning completely red.  
„Well, you can't really consider it a date. I haven't known him for very long."  
„Who is the lucky charmer?" Anna nudged my arm. That was when I lost words. I didn't know what to say, and of course the truth would be quite funny, since it seems like I'm going with someone that for some doesn't exist. I tried thinking of something sensible to say in this situation.  
„His name's Jackson Overland, he's an outsider." I blurted out.  
„When will I get the chance to meet him?" Anna was obviously excited for me. She clearly knew this was my first date.  
„Actually, Anna, he's leaving tomorrow. So you won't be able to."  
„Awh, to bad. Tell him I said hi though." she said. Before leaving me, she gave me a huge bear hug.

My hair got curly and the damp parts were dry now. I looked back at Jack. He was still lying, this time his eyes were glued to the ceiling.  
„What are you thinking about?" I asked him as I started doing my make up.  
„Nothing much, really. Planning out our night." he smirked. But I new it wasn't that. Something was bugging him, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
„All done." I said, finishing the last flick of my mascara. Jack sat up as I spun around. „What do you think?"  
„You look...astonishing." he said as he got up. My cheeks flamed red. I tried to hide it, but my pale skin didn't allow me to.  
„Thanks, Frosty."  
„I don't have a lot of clothes, so would you mind if I went like this?" he asked. As always, he was wearing his regular attire.  
„No, I don't mind." but in my mind, I thought he might be a little more formal for this special occasion. „Before we leave, I'd like to know where we're going." I said firmly. Jack smirked.  
„It's a suprise."  
"I don't like suprises." I said, grabbing my coat. „Just tell me."  
„Sorry, Queeny, but it's a secret for you to discover." Jack came up to me and grabbed my hand. „Ready to fly, m'lady?" he smirked.  
„Fly? No please, you know I hate-" but just before I finished my sentence, we were already in the air. I screamed into his hoodie, but when I looked down, my emotions suddenly changed.

It was a beautiful evening, more beautiful than the last time I saw Arendelle in a birds eye view. All the icicles glistened and the frozen pond was filled by children, ice skating around it.

My mind suddenly went bizzare. A flashback... from my childhood?

„_It's ok, it's ok. Don't look down, just look at me."  
_I remember that day... I was sitting by the window, looking at children playing, but there was only two of them.  
„_Jack, I'm scared!" _my window was slightly open. Although I couldn't hear clearly, I understood most the words they said.  
„_I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in." _I remember I saw breaking ice. I was frightened, I didn't know what to do. I thought of sealing the ice with my magic, but I couldn't control it. I was scared I could've hurt somebody. It was a mistake. _„We're gonna have a little fun instead!" _I heared the boy say to, what I though, was his sister.  
„_No, we're not!"  
_„_Would I trick you?"  
_„_Yes, you always play tricks!"  
_„_No, well, not this time. I promise, you're gonna be fine, you have to believe in me." _the boy slowly approached his sister. _„You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hop-scotch. Like we play everyday. It's as easy as one, two, three!" _the boy was safe, away from the broken ice. His grabbed his wooden staff. _„Alright, now it's your turn. One, that's it. Two, three!" _he hooked his staff around the girls waist and slid her away from danger. Unfortunatly, he took her place.  
„_Jack!"_

Tears spilled down my face. I was looking at the snow covered ground. Jack looked down at me.  
„Hey, you alright there?" he asked, clinging me tighter.  
„Yeah, just... memories." I sighed.  
„Well, don't think about the bad ones. You'll forget them after today anyways, so there's nothing to worry about." Jack smiled. I liked it when he tried to make me feel better. It reveals the sweet side of him.

We landed on cold snow. I was wrapped in my coat. As we landed, I realized that Jack was holding the exact same staff as the boy in my memory.  
„Jack..." I whispered. He turned to me.  
„What is it, Elsa?"  
„You never told me you had a sister." I said. He let out a big sigh.  
„It's the past, and I don't want to remember it."  
„The pond that I saw as we flew over Arendelle, that's where you drowned..." he looked at me.  
„I said, I don't want to talk about it." he growled through his teeth. I decided not to keep going with the questions. Making trouble wasn't my thing. „Come on, I have to show you something." Jack reached out for my hand. A moment later we started running up a small hill.  
„Jack, slow down! I need to catch my breath!" I panted.  
„No time." he simply said. We kept running and running until we finally stood at the bottom, on the other side. I took my time before looking at the magical view ahead of me.  
„Jack..." I wheezed. „What is this place?"  
„I call it my Magical Destination."

_**Hi, another simple chapter. Again, I didn't really know what to do in the end. I hope you liked it, I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. Happy reading. :)**_


	10. Chapter 9: We twirled and we twirled

Chapter 9: We twirled and we twirled

**A/N**

**Hi there! It's been a long while, I know, and believe me, I regret that I haven't posted ealier. I just didn't have any vibes and well, my laptop broke down. :( But now I have a new one and I'm hoping to upload a bit sooner. Anyways, let's get started.**

Jack took my hand. His cold touch made me shiver, but it was satisfying. We looked at each other. He was smiling. A true smile.

'What are you smiling at?' I asked.

'The most beautiful view I've ever seen.' I turned my head to examine his Magical Destination. A truly astonishing place for a first date.

'I agree, this is a wonderful place.'

'I was talking about you.' Jack chuckled. I slipped my hand out of his and gave him a little smack on his shoulder.

'You're so cheesy.' although it did make me feel special.

'Last one to get to that tree over there is a rotten egg!' He pointed to a far distance. I couldn't see clearly since it was that far away, but the tree was indeed very big. Such childish behaviour made me feel free again. We started to run.

I was sweating like mad as I got to the tree. Jack was already there.

'Not fair!' I shouted 'You don't have to wear heels!' Jack chuckled. He didn't even let me catch my breath before he took my hand once again and led me around the oak, if I recognized it clearly.

There was a table with lit candles in the middle. Glass plates that looked like they were made out of frost set on both sides of the table. Jack flew over to one of the sides and gestured me to sit on – what I believed – an ice made chair. So I did. He pushed the chair closer to the table. He whizzed to the over side, sitting himself down. I looked down at the glass plate. A fancy little salad with chicken. _I don't think that'll be enough for the whole evening, _I thought to myself.

'Where did you get the dishes from?' curiosity. My worst trait.

'I made the dishes myself, with the food… I got a little help from my friend.'

'Well, you certainly did a good job.' I complemented him.

'I'm glad you're pleased.' Jack started to eat, so I did too.

The meal was simple, yet very tasty.

'Is that all we're gonna eat?'

'Oh, so Queeny's a little greedy eater, eh?' Jack smirked.

'If I'm going to sit here for a long time with you Frost, I need something to eat.'

'Don't worry,' he laughed 'I've prepared something else.'

'Well then, where is it?'

'That's gonna come later,' he stood up and went around the oak. Coming back he had a little stereo with him, battery powered. He slipped in a CD and a slow, romantic song came on 'May I have this dance?'

'Uhm,' I felt my cheeks burning. Of course, I could not refuse. I didn't want to. 'Sure.'

He held me in a tight embrace, swaying us left and right. I was never a big fan of dancing. Especially slow dancing, but this seemed… nice. The music stopped. I thought Jack would let me go, but he just stood there, holding me.

'Excuse me…'

'Shh Elsa, don't ruin the moment.' I felt him smirk. I laughed and wriggled out of his hug.

'What are we gonna do now?'

'What do you love most about the winter?' it felt like he completely ignored my question.

'The snow.'

'What about activities?' he kept going.

'I love to ice skate…' I was confused. What was he planning? Then it hit me. How could I be so oblivious?

'Then let's go.' Once again, he grabbed my hand and we headed south from the tree, where we came from.

'Jack, don't tell me we're going to ice skate.'

'Fine, I won't.'

Another beautiful part of the place we were located in. Little icicles shone like diamonds, hanging from the tree branches, replacing leaves. In the center of the winter tree circle was a pond. Smaller than the one Jack drowned in, but I bet it was as deep. A thick layer of ice covered the top.

'Are you ready?' Jack slipped his hand out of mine, walking towards the pond.

'No! I don't have any ice skates.'

'Don't worry about that.' he turned my heels into beautiful, ice-made skates, and gestured to me to come. It wasn't as hard as I suspected it would be to walk in the skates. I got onto the ice, almost falling, but Jack was there to catch me.

'This is amazing.' I gasped, as I let go of him, spinning on the ice.

'You seem comfortable enough in them.'

'In the skates? Yes. They're amazing. Didn't know you could do that.'

'You don't know a lot of things.' Jack flew towards me, grabbed me by my back, trying not to go too low, and intertwined his hand into mine. We started to dance once again, this time without music.

Our duet was simple at first, slow, easy, we moved calmly, my skates making marks on the thick ice. Although I knew it was safe with him, I was still afraid of falling into the freezing water below the surface I was skating on. Jack didn't skate. He flew a few centimeters above the ice. I was very relaxed, ready to skate by myself, so giving him a signal to let me go, I spun around, posing as I skated to the other direction. I felt Jack's eyes on me. He clearly was impressed. I jumped into the air, spinning once again, falling into another one of Jack's embrace. This time we went a little faster. Mostly doing figures I'd never imagined I could do.

As we started to slow down, for our finishing touch, we started to twirl together. Smiling and looking deeply into each other's eyes.

We laughed. We twirled and we twirled.

**A/N**

**Hello once again. This was the end of chapter nine. I hope you enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it. I know I broke my promise in the last chapter, saying that I'd write the next day, but unfortunately, I didn't and I will try to change that. I don't really have any more excuses to give you, but I am deeply sorry. I'd also like to apologize for any grammar mistakes, I do try my best. Until the next chapter, farewell! **


	11. Cold Love: Cancelled

**So, unfortunately, I have decided that I will no longer be writing this fanfiction. As you may have noticed, it's not going very well, I haven't been posting in ages and that's because I can't think of anything. Don't worry, I'll still be writing other fanfics from time to time, maybe even write a similar one to Cold Love. I hope you'll forgive me for my absence and the way I've kept you guys waiting. I appreciate all the support and lovely comments. Write to you all soon!  
Sorry once again,  
Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
